


Floor Show

by sabinelagrande



Series: Horns [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM Club, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Iron Bull, Dom/sub, Domme Josephine Montilyet, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sub Cullen Rutherford, Sub Dorian Pavus, Switch Adaar, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Dorian loose on someone is almost not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor Show

"You're an idea person," Bull says. "I like that about you."

"Thank you," Josephine replies, inclining her head. "But I must admit, this one was obvious."

"It's a pretty picture," Herah says, though it comes out kind of strained. She's not as good at being- pretending to be?- unaffected by what's going on as the other two, but she's never been good at the whole imposing, impassive thing. Even when she tops, she's the playful type. She's not good at acting threatening or even particularly authoritative, and what she's watching now is straining the limits of her composure. 

Cullen and Dorian are on the small stage on one side of the dungeon, the spotlights turned on. Cullen is naked, bound to a sturdy chair; the ropework is Bull's, so naturally it makes a lovely pattern on Cullen's skin, as well as holding him securely. Herah assumed Cullen would ask to be blindfolded, but this way is much better. Being able to see the desperation and raw want on his face is delicious. 

Speaking of delicious, Dorian, in a pair of skintight black pants and nothing else, is straddling him, biting and sucking at Cullen's neck, rolling his hips against Cullen's. A year ago, Herah wouldn't have thought it of him; Dorian has always been a peacock, but it took Bull to unlock whatever was holding him back from being a full-blown exhibitionist. He seems to relish it now, his movements bold and confident, like he's certain everyone is loving the show.

Cullen sighs hard when Dorian stands up, a shuddering breath, but if Cullen thinks this is a respite, he's sadly mistaken. Dorian pushes Cullen's legs open sharply and slinks to his feet, running his nails up the insides of Cullen's thighs. Dorian suddenly looks back at Bull, his only moment of hesitation; Bull nods at him, grinning, and Dorian nods back.

And then he leans forward and swallows Cullen's cock.

Cullen makes a desperate, broken noise; he turns his face upwards as if praying for assistance, but Dorian doesn't even slow down. Everything up to this has been teasing, a seduction, but this is nothing of the sort. He works his head as he sucks, taking Cullen all the way to the root, and before long Herah sees tears start to roll down Cullen's face.

Herah presses her thighs together tight, trying to get some relief. Josephine is leaning forward, resting her elbow on her knee and propping her head up on her hand, smiling as she watches. Bull, on the other hand, is leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed over his chest. There's pride on his face, and he's not even trying to hide the tent in his pants. Herah can only wish she had that kind of shameless self-confidence. At this rate, she's going to end up with her hand up her skirt before Dorian is halfway done.

Cullen is coming apart in front of their eyes; Dorian hasn't stopped for an instant, sucking with obvious satisfaction as Cullen goes to pieces above him. The only reason Cullen's not bucking up into his mouth is Bull's ropes, and Herah can see how they pull taut as Cullen tries to move. She knows Cullen won't dare come without permission, but it must be nearly impossible with the way that Dorian is going after him. She wonders how this will shake out; Cullen will be immensely hard on himself if he fails, and she doesn't think that's the kind of desperate that he wants to be.

Lost in thought, Herah almost startles when Josephine stands up; she walks over to the stage, stepping up behind Cullen. She puts a hand on his cheek, and he looks up at her, eyes imploring. Josephine whispers into his ear, running her fingers over his collarbone, between the ropes. Cullen mutters something, but it's obviously not what Josephine wants to hear; he gasps as Josephine grabs his hair, pulling his head back. It looks harsh, but Herah doesn't think it's much of a punishment, not when Cullen loves having his hair pulled so much. 

Herah can hear him now, but all he's saying is "please," which Herah could have figured out on her own. It's not enough for Josephine; she keeps pulling until he's almost shouting it, until the word rings around the room. Then Josephine kisses him sweetly, incongruously so for what's going on. Cullen chases her lips when they part, looking lost, but Josephine whispers something in his ear, and Cullen's eyes roll back in his head. Dorian makes a noise, and Herah doesn't have to be told what's happening. Cullen's whole body tightens for a moment, his breath coming hard, then he slumps, the ropes the only thing holding him up. Josephine stays with him through it, stroking his hair and whispering to him, and finally Dorian sits back on his heels, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

No one moves for a long moment, but finally Bull stands up; he undoes his ropework, working around Josephine, who doesn't leave Cullen's side. Ropes collected and set aside, he extends a hand to Dorian, who takes it, letting Bull pull him up. Dorian is only barely on his feet before Bull hoists him up, putting him over his shoulder and giving him a resounding smack on the ass.

"We have a date with a sling," Bull says. "Gotta do this again sometime."

"With pleasure," Josephine tells him, smiling, and he carries Dorian off, doubtlessly to ravage him. Dorian, for his part, is so into it that he doesn't even put up a token complaint.

Herah doesn't quite know what to do with herself just then. The other viewers they picked up during the show have scattered, Bull and Dorian are gone, and Josephine is still with Cullen. Josephine is her wife, and Cullen is their boy, and this is her club, but sometimes it still feels like interrupting.

Josephine looks up at her, nodding towards the blanket laying next to their stuff; Herah picks it up, carrying it over.

"Wrap him up," Josephine says, and Herah is better at this, at following instructions. Cullen stands, and Herah wraps the blanket around him; his legs are shaky, but she gets him off the stage, taking him over to his pillow. She sits down on it, pulling Cullen into her lap. Cullen sighs, curling up against her.

Josephine does some cleaning and rearranging before she comes back, sitting down in a chair in front of Cullen and Herah. Cullen leans forward, resting his head on Josephine's thigh, and Josephine puts a hand on the back of his neck, a grounding touch. Herah looks up at her; she must not do as good a job of hiding her desires as she thinks, because Josephine smiles like she has Herah figured out. _Later_ , she mouths, and Herah nods, running her hands up Cullen's arms.

There's plenty of time for later. Now, this is about what Cullen needs, about bringing him back down again.

"You did good," Herah says into his ear, and he sighs.


End file.
